


Ontron

by Millberry_5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Drugging, Cuddle Pile, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Possessive Behavior, Protective clones, Protectiveness, implied plan for sex slavery, made up planet and culture, possessive clones, very brief though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5
Summary: When Obi-Wan and the 212th stopped on the planet Ontron on their way back from the frontline to help negotiate between two factions, it was supposed to be a safe break for them.But when a dignitary tries to take Obi-Wan away, Cody is less than pleased.That's their Jedi. And he's going to keep him safe.Featuring: protective (possessive) clones, poorly attempted drugging, cuddle piles, and unmentioned, but definitely there, bedding on cave floors.Based on a prompt about possessive clones on swpromptsandasks.tumblr.comUnbetad.





	Ontron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prompt: Possessive clones](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/290562) by SWModdy. 



“Master Jedi,” Cody automatically turned with his general to look at the dignitary who had stopped them. Everyone else quickly finished filing out their respective sides of the room until it was just the three of them left.

It was Kalan Rann. Cody didn’t mind her, per se. She was one of the dignitaries that liked his general. Unfortunately, Cody was highly suspicious that her affection had grown into the more… annoying kind.

“I was wondering if you would be willing to come back with me? To discuss some points that were brought up today, so that tomorrow could run smoother.” She posed the question and her body with care.

Yep. Definitely liked the general like that, if she was willing to jeopardize so much for more time with him. Cody was no politician, but he was damn good soldier and had to pick up a bit in order to keep up with his general, the Negotiator. The planet Ontron valued ensuring fairness to the point that they were staying in the woods between the two factions’ cities to make sure the Jedi was truly neutral. Asking the general to discuss alone was disrespectful and, on Rann’s own planet, dishonorable and unethical.

“I’m afraid, my lady, by your own customs, it would be improper for me to do such. I would not want to besmirch your standing nor destabilize the negotiations,” the Negotiator replied.

Rann stepped even closer and Cody felt himself start to tense. Admirers were fine so long as they stayed away. Cody really didn’t like it when they refused to stay away, especially given what a trouble magnet his general was.

“Do not worry about that. This will be fine. Please, join me, my quarters aren’t far,” And those were bedroom eyes. Which were obviously now oblivious to his presence. Which was how he had been treated the whole time, but still.

Though this time Cody was grateful for it. Kalan Rann was evidently more stupid than he had thought. Her slight lean forward, hands clasped behind, was not a poor seduction pose but a distraction. 

Cody saw her slip her hands into the folds on the back of her skirt and come back with some sort of hypospray. There was a label. 

“I’m afraid, my lady, that I find it far more prudent to be overly cautious when dealing with such customs,” Obi-Wan gently placated.

Cody moved subtle enough to remain unnoticed until he could read it. Lecepanine. A sedative. The alarms in his head went off at full volume.

Boil and Waxer’s report of market gossip saying that they were lucky to get a redhead. The general joking in his gallows-humor way about being almost captured as a breeding stud during his apprenticeship multiple times. An admirer with a sedative.

“And I’m afraid, Master Jedi, that I must insist. At least, let us talk and take the long route through the gardens. That should give enough time to talk some of this through before you go back to the woods,” she purred while readjusting her grip.

“Well, I suppo-“ he began.

“General, sir. We should get back to the camp as soon as we can and make sure it’s still secure. If there’s a problem we’ll want to be able to deal with it before nightfall,” Cody interrupted, starting to slide himself between his general and the dignitary. He didn’t care if it was rude or unpolitical. She wasn’t allowed to take his Jedi.

“Yes… Yes, I suppose that’s true,” was the reply, his general stroking his beard, “Apologies my lady, but I fear you will have to work with your peers tonight,” Damn Jeti didn’t even know he was flirting.

Cody saw Kalen Rann open her mouth to speak on the side of his vision, but refused to give her any more chances.

He quickly walked towards his general and lightly tugged his shoulder. His general easily, almost instinctually or subconsciously, turned at the movement and started walking with Cody, with the ease and familiarity that only those who had been around each other for a long time could.

Cody set a faster pace than normal and the two of them quickly, and directly, left the government building and, soon, the city.

Once they hit the edge of the woods, Obi-Wan started to slow down.

“Cody, what was that? I understand that you worry but that was quite rude. And unnecessary. The men would have contacted one of us if there was a problem,” his general looked a mix of a bit of disappointment, a bit of confusion, and very concerned.

“I should go back and apologize to her. Given her connections, if she decides to be uncooperative, all the negotiations could be stalled,” Obi-Wan continued. Then started to walk back towards the city and that woman. Cody heard himself growl as he quickly grabbed his general and started dragging him towards camp.

Not that his Jedi couldn’t get out of his grasp if he wanted to, he wasn’t really struggling, though he did appear to be at a loss for words.

“Wha- Cody? Cody, did someth- What’s going-?” his general was obviously confused. Cody wondered if he was projecting and that was causing some of it. Regardless he wasn’t going to stop until he knew his general was safe.

They quickly got to the entrance of the cave system they were using for camp, and Cody felt Obi-Wan try to slow down, obviously thinking Cody would be fine with leaving him to his own devices here. But this wasn’t safe enough. Cody tugged Obi-Wan further in, at least half of his vod’e should be getting ready for bed by now.

Cody quickly got them to the large cavern that he and his brothers had decided would be the most effective sleeping arrangement for them. He saw multiple of them look up in confusion from where they had settled down at his rough entrance with their general.

Which was understandable. It was only two and a half weeks ago that he had given them all a lecture about proper behavior around Jedi.

Cody knew. He knew that he and his vod’e were protective, extremely so. It made sure that anyone they cared about, usually their Jedi, was well protected.

But it could also easily cause problems. Smother them, scare them, worse. No, best that they never found out how over-protective their men were.

He needed to calm down.

Obi-Wan gently shook off his hand and Cody let him.

“Cody, what was that? This is not the sort of behavior I expected of you. At least not when we’re off the battlefield,” his Jedi was trying to sound as calm and collected as usual. If Cody had been a shiny, it might have worked. As it was, he could still hear the confusion, the concern. Cody pulled off his bucket and set it on a nearby table to reply.

“She was trying to take you, general,” Cody said, trying to get across the seriousness of the situation with his voice.

“Well, it might have been a politically idiotic move, as far as currying favor goes, but that situation certainly didn’t warrant a retreat. Though potentially bad for negotiations,” Obi-Wan reasoned. Then turned and started to walk out of the clones’ area towards his “office” as it were.

“We were perfectly safe,” the general continued. He was honestly oblivious to the danger he had been in!

Cody marched forward without really thinking and pinned his Jedi to the wall by the cavern’s main exit, still not willing to let him out of sight of any vod'e.

“Wasn’t as safe as you thought it was, sir. She was sneaking out some Lecepanine. She was trying to take you,” Cody ground out, still as tense as when they had been in the meeting room.

Cody heard a few of his brothers scurry out the side tunnels to inform those who weren’t here. He could feel the ones who remained all tense at the news. He was pretty sure he heard a few growls amongst their mutters. Obi-Wan just stared at him for a moment, processing the new information.

“I see. Well, between you and me, she would have been hard-pressed to succeed. And obviously she didn’t. I’m fine now, Cody. Everything’s fine,” except it wasn’t.

“All due respect, sir, it isn’t fine. Not yet,” Cody slid his arms until they encircled their Jedi, then started walking them back towards the center of the room. Where most of his vod’e had already settled into a pile to sleep.

They really were his brothers. It took less than a second for them to understand what he was doing and clear a path to the center.

Once there, Cody used his own body weight to make Obi-Wan plop down. As soon as he moved back a bit, the others moved in and started divesting their general of his outer layers. Which he protested.

“This is hardly necessary. It’s not like I’m going to be kidnapped now! I’m perfectly safe in the caves!”

Gearshift and Trapper, the two currently working on his clothes, stopped and looked up at Cody for direction as the vod’e around them burst into clamors. Cody sighed.

“Ne’johaa!” he shouted at his brothers before lowering himself back down. The room stilled as he moved forward until he was right in front of their general.

“We need to know that you’re still with us, sir. We can run the camp for the night. Just… Let us take care of you. Let us know you’re safe. That means we need to ensure your safety ourselves. Please, just stay in the pile tonight. Surrounded by your men. Please,” Cody pleaded.

Obi-Wan chewed his lip for a moment before replying. “All right, I suppose that is doable for the night. But I don’t see why I need to be stripped for this,” he huffed.

Cody grinned at that, “Because it gets hot in the middle of the pile, best to just get rid of your outer clothes now, sir,” he grabbed the clothes and boots already off, “I’ll take these out of the way then go inform the others.”

When he returned, Obi-Wan was stripped down to his leggings and undershirt and held by no less than four arms. Cody noticed that Obi-Wan’s back had been left open. Being a commander had its perks.

Cody laid his armor on his spot along the cave wall and carefully made his way to his Jedi, settling down against his back and wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist. He felt a vod press up against his own back; Longshot, he was pretty sure.

“Is this really going to help you all calm down?” Obi-Wan whispered. Most of the others were already asleep.

“Yes. The fact that she was skilled enough for her plan to escape your notice worried us more than usual,” Cody replied.

“There was no malice in the force. I had no reason to suspect anything was going on,”

“That’s why we’re here, sir,” Cody snuggled closer, pulling them even more flush against each other. Obi-Wan sighed, obviously getting more tired and relaxing further into Cody and the others.

“Hm… Good night, Cody,” he mumbled.

“Good night, sir,” Cody replied.

“Our Jedi,” he thought as he drifted towards unconsciousness with the man who meant so much to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations:  
> Jeti - Jedi  
> Vod'e - siblings  
> Ne'johaa! - Shut up!


End file.
